OH GAIA!
by loveboylove
Summary: This is a story of love, friendship, and scary movies. ZackxCloud and tiny bit of SephxCloud. The fourth and final chapter is up and running! Who will Cloud choose?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so I'm really happy right now! And I don't own: Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack, Shinra, and anything else except the sinerio. Also, this is a GuyxGuy story!! Now enjoy!!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cloud's P.O.V_

Cloud groaned and flopped down on the coach with his arm slung tragically over his head. He was bored. His boyfriend was still working, cadet lessens had ended for the day, and it was a Friday. Cloud didn't know much about the whole dating thing but he was pretty sure that on Fridays, people who were dating went out on, well, dates.

Cloud turned his head and checked the clock on his cell (birthday present from Zack) for the billionth time. 6:34 p.m. Another loud groan. Sephiroth wouldn't be back to the apartment until at least 9:00.

Just as Cloud was about to start angsting about the unfairness of life like any bored teenager, his phone rang. Cloud started slightly then answered it. "Hello?"

"SPIKY!!" Cloud instantly dropped the phone from shock then dived for it as it rolled under the coffee table, all the while hearing Zack (no one else would be that hyper and no one else would call him spiky) shouting when Cloud didn't talk back.

"Spike? Cloudy? OH GAIA CLOUD WHERE ARE YOU!? Okay Zack don't panic, don't pa-OH GAIA CLOUD GOT KIDNAPPED!! AAAHH DON'T WORRY CLOUDY I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Cloud finally grabbed the phone and bellowed, "ZACK STOP YELLING! Ow FUCK!" While trying to get up Cloud had hit his head on the coffee table.

"Cloud are you okay?" Zack's voice suddenly filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just banged up my head a little. What did you want Zack?"

"Oh yeah! Well you know how it's Friday?"

"…Yeah?"

"And you know how…_Seph_ is still in a meeting?"

"…Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment and watch a movie and eat Watainesse with me!"

Cloud could almost feel Zack grinning though the phone, "Umm…would anyone else be there?"

"Nope! Just you and me!"

Cloud blushed slightly, "Uh…alright."

"Cool! I'll see'ya over here in a few minutes then!" _Click._

Cloud put the phone down. _I'm going to be at Zack's house for part of the evening and it's just the two of us!_ his mind screamed. Cloud smiled happily then remembered Seph. He picked up the phone again and sent Sephiroth a text.

_Going 2 Zack's_

_Good luck at met._

_Cloud_

Pocketing his phone and the apartment's keycard, Cloud walked out of the apartment, locked the door, and headed for Zack's humming a light happy tune.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was this chapter. What does Cloud feel for Zack and Seph? What does Zack feel for Cloud? And what is Seph doing in the middle of this? Find out in later chapters!! By the way, my parents don't approve of this so I won't upload often. Only constructive critisium please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Zack's P.O.V._

Zack felt himself smiling when Cloud had agreed to come over. He had been planning on asking Cloud to come over ever since he heard about today's meeting (which he had found out through Angeal on Wednesday). He had started to plan out exactly what they were going to do as soon as he got home that night. _Dinner and a movie? No that sounds too much like a date. Umm…a walk to a café? Still to cliché! Etc…_

But Zack had finally come to the decision of the great, 'Take-out-and-an-in-house-movie' plan. Then he had to debate how he would ask Cloud. Would he go up to him and just ask, or lead up to it or… (Man he worries a lot!)

As you all might have guessed, Zack was in love with Cloud. He had been since they had started hanging out together and had wanted to ask him out but then Sephiroth had. Even before that, Zack had been scared that, if he had asked Cloud to be his boyfriend, Cloud would stop being his friend and never want to see him again (Ah love, what pain it brings. But what a joy it gives us!).

So finally, everything was set up. Cloud was going to be there in a few minutes, Zack had already ordered the Watainesse, and he had picked out a movie since, even though he would ask Cloud what movie he wanted to watch, Cloud would always say, "Whatever you think is good."

He had just finished laying the food on the table complete with chopsticks, plastic forks, cups, drinks, napkins, and plates when…

_Knock Knock_

Zack bounded over to the door and opened it with a joyful, "SPIKY!!" before tackling the wide eyed blond boy in a bear hug.

"Ah, Zack! Get off of me!"

"But you took so long getting here Cloudy!! I thought you had lost your way or forgotten about me!" Zack whined but he did let go of the squirming boy as he led the way back inside.

Cloud smiled lightly and looked around and his eyes widened. "Zack that's a lot of food. Are we going to need that much?"

Zack chuckled as he patted Cloud's head thinking, _If only I could pet his hair all the time. It's so soft! Like silk. Or feathers. _"Of course Cloud! We're growing boys after all and the food they give us in the cafeteria is one of the worst things I have ever had the misfortune of chocking down!"

Cloud laughed at that and began dishing himself up some of the food that smelled like heaven.

Zack grabbed another plate and started getting some of the food while asking, "So Cloud, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Mm…whatever you think is good Zack."

Zack chuckled again, "Alright how about this one?" and held up a DVD case. "It's called the_ Half Blood Prince_ and it's supposed to be really good!"

Cloud looked at it as he sat on the coach, "Is that the next one in the series we watched last time?"

Zack nodded and put the disk in, sat next to Cloud, and pressed play.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I know it's been a really really long time since I posted anything! Please forgive my mindblockyness! And high school, play rehearsal, soccer, and guy problems didn't help.

As you might have guessed, _words like this specify thought, _words like this specify description or "someone is speaking", and (words like this specify I'm talking in the story). Sorry if there has been any confusion up 'till now! Now for OH GAIA chapter three!!

_Cloud's P.O.V._

As the movie started, Cloud couldn't help notice Zack's arm pressing against his. It was warm and muscular and…_Stop thinking that way!_ He scolded himself. _He doesn't like you and you're dating Sephiroth. __The General Sephiroth!!__ People would kill to be his boyfriend! He's strong, he's kind, he handsome…But,_ the other side of his brain argued, _he's more like a friend than a lover to you, isn't he?_

That was true. Cloud and Sephiroth hadn't had sex; they hadn't even really kissed except when Seph sometimes kissed him on the cheek or forehead. They never held hands or went out on dates. Cloud still lived in the fricking barracks for crying out loud! Cloud knew all this and he thought that it wouldn't matter but…_You really like someone else don't you? You've liked him ever since you first saw him and he talked to you. So why don't you say it? "I love you-"_

"Spike? Spiky? Oi!"

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts to see Zack looking at him. "Y-yeah Zack?"

Zack smiled once he got Cloud's attention but then looked concerned again. "You doing okay over there? You've hardly said anything and you haven't touched your food."

"Uh…yeah…Just spacing, that's all." Cloud turned a bit red and slurped some of the noodles from his plate into his mouth and turned his attention back to the screen.

Zack watched him out of the corner of his eye for a few minutes then turned back towards the movie.

(An hour and a half later or so)

As Harry's hand reached slowly towards the lake, Cloud couldn't help but become slightly scared. He just knew something scary was going to come out and eat Harry then him! He unconsciously grabbed Zack's arm and held it tightly to himself for comfort.

Zack looked down at him startled but let him hold on to his arm and smiled slightly to himself.

Harry's hand reached down lower and lower until, a grisly hand grabbed him and Cloud screamed and dived into Zack's lap. Zack was really startled this time then concerned. He put his arms around Cloud's shivering body and held him close. "Shh Cloud, it's alright. I won't let those monsters hurt you. Do you want me to turn off the movie?"

Cloud shook his head but continued to lay his head on Zack chest, trying to calm down. He closed his eyes and murmured, "Just tell me when I can open my eyes again."

Zack nodded and held him close. This was a dream come true for him! Never in his life had he thought that he would get a chance to hold Cloud like this! He sighed happily and closed his eyes and breathed in the smell that was distinctly Cloud and smiled.

Cloud would normally have been embarrassed right now but he was freaked out okay?! And Zack's chest was so warm and soft and Zack's arms around him felt so nice that he began to forget why he was scared or why he should be embarrassed about anything. Training that day had been long and hard and then his head began to nod and he buried his head further into Zack's chest and fell asleep.

Zack felt like all was right with the world. He was with Cloud and that was all that mattered. He was feeling sleepy but he didn't want to fall asleep, not when he was so happy. But slowly, his eyes began to shut, and his body became heavy. His last thoughts were, _I want to stay like this, with my Cloud, forever and ever, _and then he was asleep as well.

A few minutes later, the door to the apartment opened and a man was standing there. The man slowly raised a sliver eyebrow at the sight before him. _Well, well. The puppy is cuddling with my boyfriend is he?_ Sephiroth thought. He stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He sat on a chair facing the couch and awaited the two boys to wake up.

To be continued…

What is Sephiroth going to do? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!! I mean…OH GAIA!!

Again, I'm so so sorry that this chapter took so long! I started it, then I didn't like it, then I edited it…etc. Thank you for your reviews and encouragement! I'll try to get the next chapter up as so as I can!!

Cloud screaming was inspired by a friend of mine who, when we were watching this in the middle of a movie theater, screamed and then some guys in front of us laughed. Good way to break the tension but really embarrassing!

See you guys later!

loveboylove


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone! Welcome back to the forth and final installment of OH GAIA!! I'd like to thank you all with your patience with my slow updates and your kind reviews and encouragement. I get this big goofy grin on my face every time I see a new review or favorite or story alert so thank you all so very much! Now, on with chapter four!

* * *

_Zack's P.O.V._

Zack could claim, truthfully, at this moment, he was the happiest man alive. He and Cloud were sitting on the beach at Costa Del Sol at twilight, watching the sun set. Zack had just said something funny and Cloud was laughing his high, clear sounding laugh and, Gaia, he looked beautiful. The falling sunlight was illuminating Cloud's feathery hair, making it shine in the fading light and his eyes twinkle with mirth. But the best part was Cloud's smile, the way his mouth turned up at the corners, revealing straight pearly white teeth. Zack found himself leaning closer to him and gently turning Cloud's face with his hands. Cloud blushed slightly and his lips parted as Zack moved closer, tilting Cloud's face up until Cloud's breath was mingling with his own. And then, as Zack's lips were about to connect with Cloud's, Sephiroth appeared.

With him, came the cold wind and black clouds filled with rain and thunder to pound into the once calm beach. The tide rose and fell with a chilling gray tint but, worst of all, was Sephiroth himself. He stood tall as he calmly strode over to the two sitting on the ground. Before Zack could blink, Sephiroth had Cloud thrown over his shoulder and was turning away.

"Wait!" Zack cried out, and the silver haired man turned slowly to face him.

His voice low and mocking, Sephiroth said, "No one touches my playthings," and then he disappeared as a wave crashed over him. Zack heard the sound of Cloud's voice crying out in terror, and then everything went black.

Zack woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes danced around the room with fear. _Where am-what?_ he thought, then relaxed. He had just noticed Cloud lying on his chest asleep and realized that that must have been a dream. Sighing with relief, Zack ran his fingers through Cloud's hair but froze when he saw the man sitting across from him. Instinctively, Zack held Cloud tighter to himself protectively.

"Sephiroth," Zack breathed.

The man in question sat quite calmly facing the spiky haired duo, an eyebrow raised, and a small twisting of the lips. "Relax Zackery. I am not going to eat you. Or him," Sephiroth said, gesturing at Cloud. "However," he said with a small frown, "I am almost certain there is some relationship lore stating, 'One will not steal another's love interest.'"

Zack sat on his couch as if frozen there. He could feel his blood begin to boil in anger as he said, "One will not steal another's love interest'?! That's rich coming from you!" He could feel Cloud stirring against him at his loud voice but didn't care.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows yet again, "Why Zackery," he noticed Cloud's eyes fluttering open, "whatever are you implying? Are you suggesting that Cloud mean's more to you then a mere friend?"

"Yes!" Zack said, proudly, "I love Cloud so much more than you ever could Sephiroth!" Zack felt hands on his shirt tighten and he looked down to see the object of his affection looking up at him, mouth open in shock.

_Cloud's P.O.V._

_Zack's yelling at someone,_ Cloud thought hazily, as he fought the black waves of exhaustion.

"-coming from you!"

_What was he talking about?_ Cloud wondered. He opened his eyes in wakefulness to hear Sephiroth in the room. Cloud suddenly realized the rather *a-hem* _compromising_ position he was in with Zack. _Oh shit!_ he thought before Zack's next words caused him to look up at his friend in shock.

"I love Cloud so much more than you ever could Sephiroth!" Cloud's hands tightened on Zack's shirt reflexively as Zack eyes met his own. "More than my own life," Zack murmured, so that only Cloud could hear him.

"You-me-Zack?" Cloud gasped. "Are you-I mean-seriously?" Cloud's eyes filled with tears and blinked as they slowly made their way down his cheek.

_Zack's P.O.V._

Cloud was crying. He didn't mean to make him cry. "I'm so sorry Cloud," Zack said, sad that he was hurting Cloud but wanting to get his feelings across to him. "I know you're firmly with Seph but," he took a deep breath, "but I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we met. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in both body and spirit. Anyone who worked so hard to reach their dream. I love you so much that I-"

"Stop talking," Cloud said through his tears. "Why are you telling my own thoughts about you?"

"What?" Zack asked, thrown by this information. He looked over at Sephiroth who had been silent through this exchange. "But what about you and Seph?"

It was Sephiroth's turn to respond, "What Cloud had for me in the beginning was merely hero worship. Through the time we spent together, I learned that he had joined SOLDIER to become like myself. However," Sephiroth glanced over at Cloud for confirmation, "I believe we are friends now."

Cloud nodded and stood up out of Zack's embrace and walked over to Sephiroth.

_Cloud's P.O.V_

Cloud wiped his eyes and untangled himself from Zack's arms. He walked over to Sephiroth and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry Seph," Cloud said, "I never wanted to hurt you but now I realize that, yes, your more of a friend to me than a boyfriend." And then the tears came again. Only this time, Cloud was crying for the man he was turning down, instead of for his own disbelieving happiness.

"Cloud," Zack said, feeling the younger boy's pain.

Sephiroth stood up and used one of his hands to lift Cloud's face to look at him. "Cloud, I am not upset. You have taught me, through my time with you, about compassion. And love. The love I feel for you and Zackery is different than the love you feel for each other. You two are my friends and I wouldn't wish for anything more than that." He smiled then, a small but happy smile that reassured Cloud's decision and dried his tears away.

"Wait a second," Zack said on a sudden thought, as he walked to stand next to Cloud. "Why did you date Cloud in the first place? Did you like him back then?"

Sephiroth's smile turned mischievous. "No I did not. But you did Zackery."

Both Zack and Cloud blinked then said, "Eh?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "I knew that you Zackery, were in love with Cloud, but I was not certain of Cloud's feelings towards you. I have come to see that, when you are in a relationship with someone, you are closer to them emotionally than you are to other people. So after several conversations, I had confirmed my suspicions on Cloud's affections."

Sephiroth said all of this with the air of someone who had been following an enemy agent for months and had successfully gained every bit of information on them.

"And now," Sephiroth continued, "the difficult part." He placed his left hand on Cloud's right shoulder and adopted a very serious expression. "Cloud, I am truly sorry but I do not believe this relationship is working out. But I do hope that we can still be friends."

Cloud gapped slightly then said, "Sooo, you're breaking up with me?"

Sephiroth nodded solemnly.

Cloud couldn't help giggling at this. Zack joined in with his loud laughter and Seph chuckled as well.

"Well Spiky," Zack said, after the giggle fit had subsided. "Not to make you seem like you need a boyfriend to survive or anythi-ouch!" Cloud punched him in the arm but kept grinning.

"Any who," Zack continued, rubbing his arm, "Would you like to be my boyfriend Cloud?"

Sephiroth murmured something about "bathroom" before exiting, giving the two boys some space.

Cloud turned to look at Zack and his smile softened into one of love. "Yes," he said looking into Zack's eyes. "I'd like that very much."

Zack's arms wrapped around Cloud's thin waist while Cloud's wrapped around his neck. Zack brought his head down and kissed Cloud's lips. It was short and sweet and when Zack pulled back, he rested his forehead against Cloud's.

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you more Zack," Cloud chuckled and Zack joined in before cutting it off with another, longer kiss. The two stood there, holding each other, kissing, and grinning goofily (not necessarily in that order). The idea of spending the rest of their lives together suddenly sounded very very nice.

_Sephiroth's P.O.V._

Sephiroth watched the two boys kiss then turned and walked out of Zack's (and now Cloud's) apartment. In truth, he was happy that his young friends had found love in the other. He had learned a lot from their example. The next time he saw his special person, he would tell them of his feelings.

"Sephiroth!" a voice behind him yelled. The Demon of Wutai turned around and stared at Genesis as the man ran towards him.

"Genesis. It is good to see-" he was stopped by flowers suddenly being shoved into his face.

"…"

Genesis's face was slightly red and his hair was windswept, like he had been running. "I was walking towards the meeting when I ran into Cloud," he said, his face reddening even more. "He said that he was planning on breaking up with you because he felt like he was just being a burden and he said your favorite flowers were bluebells so I thought I'd cheer you up and-"

"Genesis, shut up."

"Wha-mph!"

Sephiroth's mouth met Genesis's and said red warrior threw his arms around Sephiroth's neck while still holding the flowers as the kiss turned more passionate. When they broke apart, Genesis laid his head in the dip of Sephiroth's neck. "I've been waiting a long time for you Seph."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and buried his face in Genesis's hair. "I know," he said, wrapping his arms around his friend. "But now I can be with you and we can both be happy. I now know what this feeling is and I know I want to share it with you Gene."

Genesis sighed happily. "Now that we have that settled," he grinned slyly, "my place or yours?"

"Oh Gaia."  
_____________________________________________________________________

A couple notes I would like to add: I think Sephiroth would be someone who turns to books in the hope of finding out what regular people feel and his favorite flower is bluebells because it is the same shade of blue as Genesis's eyes XD. This story was a product of my sweat, love, and tears and I hope I portrayed the characters well. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! And another special thanks to my big sister and friend for reading and editing my work were it needed it!

I hope to see you all again in my next story!

loveboylove


End file.
